marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hive
It is a powerful Inhuman. Because of his great powers, It was banished to a barren planet. Its worshipers founded a society with the sole purpose of bringing It back to Earth to conquer it. Over the centuries, that society evolved into HYDRA. Biography Banished Thousands of years ago, It was an Inhuman that was transformed by Terrigenesis into an extremely powerful being. Soon, other Inhumans grew so fearful of It that they banished It to another world through the use of a portal. Its followers, believing him to be destined to rule the world, soon organized a society with the purpose to bring their leader back to Earth. Over the centuries the society evolved into HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale Centuries of Killing prepares to meet It]] For centuries, people were sent to the planet through the Monolith as ritualistic sacrifices, meeting their deaths at the hands of It. This was evidenced by the sword, music box and bag containing a bottle that Jemma Simmons found there in 2015, all of which were from bygone eras.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.05: 4,722 Hours Among these victims was Lord Manzini, who was sent when he grabbed the white stone in a lottery held by English lords and nobles in a castle in Gloucestershire, England in 1839. According to Lord Thornally, none who had entered through the Monolith had ever returned.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.02: Purpose in the Machine It was theorized that the planet was a paradise before being consumed by It. Arrival of NASA , Brubaker and Taylor]] By 2001, the Monolith was in the possession of NASA who sent a crew consisting of astronauts Will Daniels, Austin, Brubaker and Taylor to the planet. Once It became aware of their presence, It caused Austin, Brubaker and Taylor to lose their sanity. Austin and Brubaker both committed suicide, while Taylor attempted to kill Daniels, who killed him in self-defence. Daniels noted that they all entered a certain area before they went insane, where he discovered a mass grave and dubbed it the "No-Fly Zone". For the next 14 years, he survived by avoiding and occasionally outsmarting It, along with just being lucky. Encounter with Jemma Simmons sees It for the first time]] In 2015, S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist Jemma Simmons was transported to the planet by the Monolith. She took shelter with Daniels and did not believe his tales about It, crediting the frequent sandstorms to the planet's desert environment. She spent over two months trying to find a way to send them back to Earth, after which she went to search for answers in the No-Fly Zone despite Daniels' warnings. She was caught in a sandstorm, in which she saw a shadowy figure approaching her. She ran back to the hovel in which she and Daniels had been hiding, realizing that what Daniels had told her about It was true. Unruly Captives and Will Daniels from escaping]] Simmons discovered that the stars were the key to discovering the location of a wormhole, and she came up with a plan to send a message to S.H.I.E.L.D. so that she and Daniels could be rescued. Once she had deduced the location of the wormhole and the time at which it would appear, they made a plan to place the message in a bottle and launch it through the wormhole with a grappling hook. However, It widened the canyon from 30 metres to 100 metres, making the task significantly more difficult. Daniels fired the bottle at the wormhole, missing it by a second. into a trap]] With the help of Elliot Randolph, Simmons' S.H.I.E.L.D. comrades Leo Fitz, Phil Coulson, Daisy Johnson, Alphonso Mackenzie and Bobbi Morse managed to activate the Monolith. Fitz fired a flare through it, which was spotted by Simmons and Daniels. In an attempt to prevent them from escaping, It summoned a sandstorm, separating them. It then appeared before Simmons as an astronaut, fooling her into thinking that NASA had come to rescue Daniels. She alerted Daniels, who warned her that it was a trick. He then told her to run while he used his last remaining bullet against It. Simmons was rescued by Fitz, while Daniels did not survive his encounter with It, who took possession of his corpse. It tossed Will's gun aside as it witnessed the planet's first sunrise in 18 years. Return to Earth In an attempt to bring It through the portal back to Earth, HYDRA forces - lead by Grant Ward - forcibly took Leo Fitz to the planet where It resided. After traveling across the barren wasteland, Fitz discovers the hatch leading to Will Daniels' hideout. After jumping down, followed by the rest of the HYDRA team, Fitz unknowingly encounters It, believing it to be the alive but injured Will Daniels. Grant Ward holds It at gunpoint, not expecting to encounter someone else on the planet, but Fitz convinces him to put down his weapon by explaining that Daniels knows the terrain of the planet and is vital in their journey. Ward also notices Daniels' uniform, in particular the patch on his shoulder depicting an early variation of the HYDRA symbol used by NASA, and decides to take It with them. The HYDRA team now holds Fitz and "Daniels" captive and continue their travels. Powers It is an Inhuman that achieved his genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis, granting It incredible superhuman powers. *'Illusion Manipulation': It was capable of altering its appearance, successfully fooling Jemma Simmons into thinking it was an astronaut. *'Environmental Manipulation': It had the ability to create sandstorms to confuse and isolate potential victims. It also widened a canyon to prevent Jemma Simmons and Will Daniels from reaching a wormhole, possibly by causing an earthquake. *'Longevity': It has lived for centuries. *'Body Possession':It has the power to possess different bodies. Relationships Allies *HYDRA Enemies *Will Daniels † - Victim *Jemma Simmons *Austin † - Victim *Brubaker † - Victim *Taylor † - Victim *Lord Manzini † - Victim References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Inhumans Category:HYDRA Leaders Category:Villains Category:Unnamed Characters